the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AspieForPeace
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clues to the treasure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InsaneBlueberry (Talk) 03:27, February 16, 2011 Nope He did not chose this. In one episode he walked into Victors office Getting some answers for patricia. COming out a changed man. It is brainwashing. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If Jason wasnt brainwashed he would be still talking to Patricia. But he is completely ignoring her. Haive you seen my Pason video. It has Jason before and After. After he had a talk with Victor, he is in on the Joy secret and greatly changed; most likely brainwashed. Taken Directly from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_House_of_Anubis#Mr._Jason_Winkler Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRtnsEVWWHk Here watch my video. There's a Part where he is running down the stairs and Patricia starts calling out his name but he ignores her. Thats when she realizes he is brainwashed. Also he promised patricia he will help her find Joy! You don't just break a promise like that unless someone changed her mind. Why would he WANT to join the society in the first place if he's helping Patricia! Even Patricia tells Rufus they brainwashed him.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Victor did something to his brain. We do not know what. Remember he wasn't fully initiated till last nights episode. And they gave him something to drink. That had snakespit in it.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) She did tell Sibuna that he is brainwashed to. Victor did something to him. He wouldn't just Ignore Patricia unless he was brainwashed. If he wasn't brainwashed he would be still talking to Patricia. We haven't seen any signes that he is actually Normal. Except when using the play idea. But he didn't know everything then. Victor either blackmailed him or brainwashed him. Most likely he did some weird chant to make Jason one of them. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Were going to have to wait and see. But Check out the Pason page in Minor Shipings to see why I think he is brainwashed. Alot of people like the ship Pason.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It's just a little wierd that one moment he's willing to do anything for Patricia the next moment he isnt even saying hello to her!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 06:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) She's avoiding him because he is brainwashed. He got to close to the truth. When he came out of Victors office She was saying "What did he say! Mr.Winker...JASON!" She was trying to get his attention. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 12:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) WE will never know. He might be prentending to be one of them like in my Pason Fan Fic.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 22:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Jason had no choice but to join he was brainwashed because he knew to much agent45 RE: Link Thanks soo much for the link. I have to go. Can you fix that on the Episode Guide if you didn't do so already. Thank you!! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC)